


Departure

by ryuukko



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette struggles with his feelings for Washington as he comes to realize that he's going back to France soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lafayette glazed into his glass of crimson port. He didn’t really feel like drinking anymore. He was happy. Really. The war was won, this beautiful nation now had a chance to make it’s mark and grow. He could finally go home.   
He’d get to reunite with his loving wife and children. Welcomed back with cheering crowds and more! But there was one thing he dreaded more than anything

\- leaving Washington.

 

Over the course of Lafayette’s service under the general, he grew fond of him. So fond that when he reunited with him after what felt like years rather than months, he flung himself upon him and kissed him in a french fashion. Washington always opened up to him.   
He felt his heart sink at the thought of leaving. Down goes the shot.  
He gazed across the room, there he was. All adorned in what bore a great resemblance to his Commander’s Uniform; however, this wardrobe was cleaner and newer. Not to complicated, not too simple, it was perfect for him. Standing alongside a few other officials and their wives, appearing to be fully engaged. However, a closer look revealed that he was a out of it. Aging eyes deceptively unfocused and his complexion tinted red. 'Was he drunk?' Lafayette got up and walked over to the crowd, squeezing in. Everybody had been so wrapped up in mock-debate that they had forgotten all about the Virginian. Two couples split apart in their own quick-paced exchanges. Washington simply stood and listened. Entranced in his own mind; that is, until Lafayette turned to him.   
"What a bunch of quick tongues those people have for this late into the night."  
"Hm?" Washington’s attention was suddenly yanked from whatever daze he confided himself in. "Oh, certainly…" he replied sharply. "If you would kindly excuse me."   
Lafayette watched him as he left. That was odd, to say the least. Was he avoiding him?   
—-  
Lafayette plucked his overcoat from the rack and sluggishly put it on. Half because he was slightly inebriated and half because he wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to depart. He had said his farewells to all but one person. Why did he ignore him? Was it because he didn’t want to be seen drunk? Nonsense.   
For that moment that he caught his attention earlier in the evening, he discovered something quite unusual. Washington seemed to close up and mentally condemn him. Yes, Lafayette knew him that well.   
Pushing past the crowds, he eventually found Washington. His tall figure towering over most. Like last time, he remained silent. Perfect timing.  
"Ah, Mon General. Would you indulge me for a few moments?"  
"Why, of course my dear Marquis. I was just finishing up here actually." He noticed the frenchman’s slight change in attire. " Looks like you were too."  
"You would be correct, mon amie." He mused.   
Once they were outside, they made their way down the front steps and began to walk to the inn they were staying at. Lafayette swallowed. Why was he so uneasy all of a sudden? Maybe he should distract the both of them with the victory of the new nation. “So, how do it feel?”  
Washington didnt seem to hear him. Unknown to Lafayette, his composure was close to it’s breaking point. He was very drunk but he knew how to hide it. Unfortunately, it took a lot of effort and focus. In his drunken state, a portion of that focus devoid into the despair of Lafayette’s near departure. Nothing made him more sad at the moment. The fact that he was walking beside him did not ease the pain. Or the urge he tried so desperately to suppress.   
All of this took a toll on him. He was the master of facade. He was known for it.   
"General? Are you feeling ill? You look pale."  
"No. I was just thinking about all that has happened. How I got into this and how I got here. It’s hard to put into words how it effects me."  
Since when was he at a loss for words? There’s so much to say! “Ah, now I get it. Yes, it has been quite the journey, non? I am glad that I was apart of your cause.”  
"As am I for you. You and many others have paid many months to the fight. Thank you, my dear.."  
Lafayette stopped. Dear?  
Washington only stumbled a few steps in advance before he realized Gilbert had fallen behind. “What’s the matter?”  
”..dear?”  
The General blinked a few times, there wasn’t enough oxygen flowing to his brain and his thoughts were starting to leak out. He wasn’t able to process the fact that he had just admitted something he wanted to hide.   
"Yes?"  
Lafayette’s throat went dry. Did he…just call him? “Oh..mon dieu..” Washington sensed the unease in his companion and walked over to him. He placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, aiming to calm him down. It ended up doing just the oppisite. Gilbert froze. He was so close…  
"Is this because of your departure, Lafayette?"  
"…"  
That fourth shot of port encouraged him to bend down, even closer. “Lafayette?” The younger man’s crisp blue pupils bore into the intoxicated Washington with a tense restraint. His face was burning and he could even smell the fragrance of his favorite drink linger torwards him. He couldn’t resist it anymore, he leaned in and closed the distance between them. Washington flinched but didn’t retreat. A hand was lightly wrapped around his arm, just tight enough to crease the surrounding cloth. It may have been his drunkeness or something more. Lafayette cautiously took this as an invatation. He pulled away to look at the other’s face. “Please forgive me!” He said abruptly, walking away. Washington brought a hand to his lips. That wasn’t a french greeting, or goodbye. It was passionate, and that he could depict. “Marquis!”  
It was too late. He was gone.   
"-Please meet me at the inn…."

—

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Lafayette quickened his pace though the empty streets of Philadelphia. He couldn’t care less where he was going, he couldn’t go back until he got his bearings. He just kissed the General, who was drunk. Not to mention he was a little too inebriated but he had enough sense to know what he did was out-of-bounds. He felt like a lovesick coward for running away like that. That made things even worse. Plus, all of his stuff was in the inn. He sighed heavily and wiped a gloved hand down his face. He would have to get back eventually to get some sleep.  
He was not one to weep but his drunken state had it’s breaches. Remembering that he was leaving he dear behind, for whom he truly wanted to spend more than double the time that he had already with, would never be in his arms again. “C’était tellement stupide de ma part …. oh mon général s’il vous plaît pardonnez-moi ..”  
Attempting to banish these thoughts from his mind as he turned around. “The inn mustn’t be far.”  
—-  
The inn was the only establishment with lights glowing from the windows. It’s impossibly late and Lafayette’s feet hurt just as much as his head and heart. 'Please be asleep..please..' 

The smell of alcohol was very strong. Even in a more up-scale tavern for the rich and celebrated. The Frenchman would have to pass. He knew that if he drank anymore, he’d regret it tomorrow. Passing by, he was shocked to see the general sitting at the bar. His eye’s widened and he hesitantly made his way over to him. Had he made him mad? Was he going to fly into a drunken rage when he saw him? These thoughts clouded Gilbert’s mind. Then he stopped and thought-

"No, I am over thinking it all. That’s the most absurd -"

"Lafayette?"

Lafayette was unprepared for what he said next. “..Is that you? Have you come back to me? I knew you would come to your senses.” 

"Huh?" He just stared at him. Who was this man that was pulling him close to his face by the shoulder with one hand?

"Listen to me Glibert.." Washington’s voice was not tense with rage, it was quite the opposite. "Forgive my behavior earlier. I..am not used to bidding goodbye to those who I hold dear in terms other than death. You are special to me and what you did before was nothing you should dare apologize for." He loosened his grip and got up. "Come with me."

Lafayette blindly followed, hardly making out the collection of syllables. Next thing he knew, they were in his room. A candle illuminated part of the room and gave it a nice warmth. There was a desk, a travel bag, and a bed. It was pretty empty aside from that. 

"I was not as drunk as you may perceived me to be, I only had half of what would do so. I take it that you acted upon something that you will have to explain." Lafayette’s response consisted of a whirlwind of things the Virginian couldn’t hope to understand. Having regained some of his sorbity, he struggled to remember some of the french that Lafayette had taught him. He actually could understand some word and phrases here and there. Lafayette’s voice was cracking in sadness, each utterance one spoke to him in a universal language, he hated seeing him like this. It was then that he remembered a phrase that he came across in a "basic french" book he attempted at a few years back during one gruesome winter. He had no use for it prior.

"Je t’amie."

Lafayette immediately stopped. “Quoi?” 

Next thing he knew, Washington’s body was drawn up against his as he pressed his lips down onto lafayette’s. Lafayette brought his arms up and around the general’s neck. The kiss lasted until they were close to fainting from lack of oxygen. Instead of responding in words, lafayette continued to kiss washington passionately. Washington slid his hand down lafayette’s side’s making him shiver. The two eventually fell onto the bed, succumbing to prior unresolved sexual tensions that had festered deep within their hearts over the past few years. Perhaps it was the absence of their wives that drove them to such. It didn’t matter anymore. Lafayette was under Washington; a man who usually reframed from any sort of physical contact was now preparing to enter him. The frenchman bit on his lip at the initial discomfort that came with the second finger being inserted into him, but fought it off by focusing on his lover’s features. A thumb ran over the tip of his cock, distracting him momentarily as Washington removed his fingers and replaced them with his member. Lafayette gasped and moaned into Washington’s shoulder with each movement. He soon got used to the new sensation. With a great amount of effort, the general quickened his pace, not caring about the volume they were producing at that point. All concerns were practically thrown out the window. 

Both men felt warmth pool in their lower regions at a rapid pace. Lafayette repeated Washington’s name among other things such as mess of pleas and half-words. Then, he came inside of him, sending his partner over the edge. Washington pulled the other into one last kiss before he withdrew himself and laid beside him, panting. 

"I expect you to visit Mount Vernon someday, you know."

Lafayette turned to his side to face his lover. “Only if you will be waiting for me, mon general.”


End file.
